


KagaKuro

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is pregnant and pregnancy has taken a toll on his back. Fluff. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KagaKuro

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my writing blog on Tumblr and I found this little gem! I don't know why but I never posted it here, so I figured now's a good time to post it!

Kuroko was sprawled out on the couch, his enlarged belly poking out from one of Kagami's old high school basketball jerseys. He was rather quiet when it came to pain, so Kagami knew something was wrong when he heard Kuroko moaning softly from the kitchen. He immediately rushed into the room and frowned. "Tetsuya, what is it?"

"My back," Kuroko mumbled, looking up at the nervous redhead. "It's been hurting all week."

"Let me give you a back rub, then," Kagami suggested. Kuroko silently obliged, sitting up. Kagami sat down on the couch and set a pillow on the ground. Kuroko moved to sit down on the pillow.

"Just think, in three more months there'll be a big bundle of joy waiting for us instead of an inflated tummy and a sore back," Kagami said dreamily. Kuroko covered his mouth, giggling quietly.

"You're so cute when you talk about the baby," he mumbled. Kagami blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I'm excited," Kagami replied in a mumble. "Hold your arms above your head."

Kuroko did as he was told and Kagami helped the bluenet wiggle out of the jersey. He brushed his fingers against Kuroko's back. "Should I get some lotion?"

"That's okay," Kuroko replied, relaxing against Kagami's fingers. Kagami kneaded his back, causing a soft mewl to leave Kuroko's lips. "Down a little bit," he murmured softly.

Kagami moved his hands down a bit and rubbed a particularly tough spot. Kuroko arched his back and moaned. "Yes...right there, Taiga..."

Kagami leaned down and rubbed his skin more, leaving kisses on Kuroko's neck while he did. "Are your feet sore, too?" he asked softly. Kuroko nodded once. He smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then I'll massage your feet, too."

Kagami massaged Kuroko's back for at least twenty minutes in pure silence. Somewhere near then, Kuroko broke the silence with a soft giggle. "Oh," he whispered, "that tickles."

"What, this?" Kagami asked, referring to his hands.

"No, no," Kuroko reached for Kagami's wrist and pulled it towards his stomach. He opened Kagami's palm and laid his hand over his swollen belly. "The baby just kicked."

Kagami kept his hand there, determinedly silent, waiting for another kick. He stared intently, as if willing the baby to kick again, and soon it did. Kagami flinched and grinned. "The baby kicked!" he squealed. "He really kicked!"

"Or she," Kuroko pointed out. "We didn't want to know the gender."

"Or she," Kagami corrected himself. Kuroko laid his hand over Kagami's and smiled.

"It tickles," he whispered.

"The baby kicked, in my hand," Kagami whispered. "The baby kicked!"

"I know, I know Taiga," Kuroko chuckled ever so quietly at him. He stood from his spot on the floor and faced Kagami. "You're going to make an excellent father."

"You'll make an excellent mother," Kagami replied. Kuroko smiled and leaned forward, pecking Kagami's lips.

"Can we have watermelon with dinner tonight? The baby is craving something sweet," Kuroko murmured shyly. Kagami smiled; Kuroko was usually very quiet about his cravings and just got the food himself, which led to Kagami later asking why there were bags of potato chips or empty ice cream containers everywhere.

"Of course we can," Kagami replied. He held Kuroko loosely around the waist. "Is there anything else the baby wants, too?"

"Mm...a kiss from Taiga."

"I think that one's something you want, Tetsuya, not the baby."

"Mm...yeah."


End file.
